Kathleen Keane
Kathleen Keane is a main character is The Powerpuff Girls, teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup attend. Before Season 1 Kathleen Keane had known John Utonium for many years, knowing full well that his real name was not Utonium, but rather Ken. She had a checkered past with him, and it left her feeling that Utonium didn't care for anyone except himself. Keane stayed out of his experiments involving the girls up until their accidental birth. Keane decided to visit the girls so that they would have another parental figure other than Utonium. She continued to visit them up until the day that they sneaked out. Season 1 Like most other days, Keane was with Utonium talking about the girls. They watched the inauguration on television until realizing that the camera was pointing directly at Blossom. The left for the inauguration, where they found Bubbles and Buttercup talking about the man with the telescope on the roof. The climbed the building to see that Blossom had already broken Mr. Grant's wrist and Tyler Osborn had seen it. Keane tried to keep Utonium calm after his secret was discovered, as well as trying to get the best for the girls. Utonium refused to give the girls a bed, and Keane insisted that they spend the night at her apartment. That night, the "higher power" sent feral dogs to attack Keane and Utonium to distract the girls so that the final dog could kill Mr. Grant. Miss Keane spoke with Elliott Meyer in his office, who was interested in using the girls as superheroes. Keane was willing to go for the idea, even watching Utonium to make sure that he took the girls to the park like he had promised, but only on the condition that they be enrolled at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. The girls assimilated quickly, and Blossom fell in love with Keane's TA, Justin Bradley. When Blossom left to spy on Justin, Keane ordered her sisters to retrieve her after receiving a call from Osborn that he spotted her flying East. Miss Keane took over story time, when Justin took time off, infuriating Blossom. She told the story of Cinderella, emphasizing archetypes and themes. A few days later, Sarah Bellum came to Pokey Oaks to take the girls out of school so that they could help search for Tom Seaton. Keane was upset, believing this to be a breach in the agreement she made with Meyer. She swore the situation wasn't over. A few days later, a surprised Miss Keane welcomed Justin Bradley back to Pokey Oaks after a quick leave of absence, commenting on being the first TA ever to return after a break. Keane requested to come over Utonium's house to talk with him about the girls as well at Malcolm Jules, but Utonium declined the offer, mentioning his date with Melanie Reenie. She reminded him of his lack of dates for the past fifteen years before laughing until Utonium convinced her. Keane appeared shocked before leaving. Keane came to visit Utonium after his date to be shocked even further to find him working in the lab on an experiment, which he hadn't done since before the girls were born. Even more surprising to Keane was Utonium's unwillingness to tell her what he was doing and his insistence on privacy. Keane was still in a bad mood when she answered Meyer's called about the hostage situation at First National Bank and was shocked to hear Tyler Osborn support Reenie's plan to infiltrate the Gangreen Gang at the PST meeting that night while also suspending the Powerpuff Girls. Not long after Osborn's suspension went into effect, the relationship between the girls deteriorated to an extent that Buttercup and Blossom began to fight physically while at school, leading to a student named Charlotte being accidentally injured during their fight. Keane suspended them until further notice. After school, she went to the Utonium house to told John Utonium that she feared someone would eventually get killed if the girls continued to fight as they did. Utonium agreed and called a PST meeting, where he suggested sending the girls into a live or death situation against a sociopath living in the the hills. Keane was against the decision, but was outvoted. Keane reluctantly helped planned the mission with the PST and agreed to keep it from Tyler Osborn. Keane was the first person Osborn came to when he could find the girls and he interrupted her class to demand to know where they were. Keane kept quiet, only telling him that they were suspended. Osborn pressured her, and Keane accidentally suggested that he ask Utonium, although she was trying to keep him away from the Utonium house. Osborn immediately left for the Utonium house. Since Blossom had allowed herself to be shot during the mission, the girls spent the next few days at the hospital. Once Blossom's was released, Keane picked them up and brought them home since Blossom was forced to wear a sling on her arm. Keane was shocked to find Melanie Reenie in the house and who Utonium up in order to voice her disapproval. Utonium angrily told her it was none of her business. Keane went to Elliott Meyer's house in the middle of the night for advice, but Meyer would up meeting her on his driveway when he came home drunk after a night of partying. She decided to ask advice anyways and admitted she was jealous of Reenie. Meyer deduced, however, that she was actually jealous of Utonium because he was happy. The next morning, Keane asked his Utonium was happy with Reenie. He replied that he was and she replied that he didn't deserve it. A few days later, at Pokey Oaks, Keane overheard a conversation between the girls involving a conversation that Blossom had with Justin Bradley at the Corner Shop. Justin had asked Blossom to prom, an idea that momentarily horrified Miss Keane because Blossom was technically a kindergartner and Justin was a former volunteer at the school. However, when Blossom pointed out that it was only a plan to bait Priscilla Moore back to Townsville and that Utonium had been against it, Keane decided to support it, if only to spite Utonium. Blossom finally agreed to give Justin an answer that night. That night, Keane was over at the Utonium house when Reenie came home urgently. Keane resisted her attempt to enter her own house and fought with her when Reenie shoved her aside. Utonium ordered them to stop and acquiesced when Reenie asked to borrow his gun. Keane demanded that Utonium refuse her demand, but he ignored her, and he ignored her again when she asked to take back her perfume, which she used to control men. Keane was left speechless when Reenie was able to walk out the door unimpeded. For the next two weeks, Keane joyfully celebrated Reenie's departure from Townsville, much to the annoyance of the rest of the PST. She eventually decided to stop and assist in figuring out what the symbols int he Book of Bakamin referred to. Keane, however, instantly recognized that as pertaining to druid sect from the middle ages that worshiped a demon. Reese Baum arrived and congratulated her on figuring it out before offering up a solution on how to prevent the upcoming summoning at Millennium Park in exchange for the Chemical X. Keane was against the idea since she knew Reese from the past, but Reese told her they would have no other choice but to relent to her demands eventually. The following day, Keane participated as chaperone to the Townsville High School prom as promised, surprised to see both Utonium and Reese there as well. Keane Reese immediately started arguing, much to Utonium's annoyance, and it continued even when Roger Hillenburg took the gym hostage and separated them into different room. They argued for the next few hours until Buttercup finally came in and liberated them. A few days later, Keane engrossed herself in research regarding the ancient Druid sect at the Townsville Public Library, hoping to learn something she didn't already no, but to no avail. Reese Baum popped in, much to Keane's annoyance, until revealing that she brought her the Anacoluthon Codex, a book that detailed the rituals of the sect. Keane convened at PST meeting two days later, telling everyone that they had to take the demon threat seriously. When the the Powerpuff Girls appeared suddenly, demanding to know the truth about the PST meetings and about the Gangreen Gang, Keane remained silent. She also remained silents as Utonium admitted that they had no other choice but to give Reese the Chemical X. The stress of the situation began to bear down on Keane in the next day, especially with Blossom badgering her about the Gangreen Gang. Keane tried to sneak out of Pokey Oaks for a cigarette, but was found by Blossom. Keane yelled at her to leave her alone, which caused Blossom to leave in anger. That afternoon, Keane attended the PST meeting where Reese accepted the vial of Chemical X and gave them the counter-spell to Xavier's barrier, but when she said that she would only give up the higher power if Utonium came alone, Keane vocally opposed it. Utonium, however, accepted the terms and told Keane to go home. Keane called Utonium later that night to express her dissatisfaction with his trust in Reese and the rest of the gang at the Devon Group. Utonium ignored her worries and hung up on her when he received a text from Reese telling him to meet her at the R.L. Jackson Observatory. Keane secretly followed him and caught them on the tenth floor after Reese had betrayed him and had her gun to his head. She proclaimed herself a villain and that she would take over the world with an army of meta-humans, but Keane shot and killed her before she could kill Utonium. Keane wasn't scared when Reese told her as she died that the Devon Group would come to take the girls. She and Utonium agreed to keep the higher power, Mojo Jojo a secret from the PST. Season 2 for the following month, Keane joined with John Utonium in keeping Mojo Jojo's existence hidden from the rest of the PST, although Tyler Osborn had become suspicious toward them over time. Keane met with Utonium at the R.L. Jackson Observatory where he came to the conclusion that Reese had an accomplice for the last ten years who was likely in possession of the Chemical X. The helmet that Mojo wore led Utonium to believe that her accomplice was her former scientist at the Devon Group, Sudhir Bachchan. Later, at the PST meeting, Keane remained quiet as Utonium fended off another accusation from Osborn. The next day, Kathleen attended the PST meeting in which John Utonium was forced to explain why River Kubelik's deceased older sister Flower looked exactly like Blossom. Utonium explained the process and agreed to go to Oregon and speak to the Kubelik family. Meanwhile, Keane visited the observatory alone for the first time, where she was found by Malcolm Jules who, to Keane's surprise, confirmed that Sudhir Bachchan was in possession of the Chemical X and that he would like to help her track him down, admitting that he wanted the Chemical X for his own end, although he refused to elaborate. Keane went with Lucas back to Millennium Park, with Lucas dressed in Xavier's cleric robe, in an effort to close the portal. After a while, Lucas was able to close the gate. Later, she and Utonium discussed how to find Sudhir, determining that he might have met Reese at the hotel she was staying at, and that someone at the hotel might recognize him. Buttercup arrived and explained how a creature had attacked Priscilla Moore in the subway and Lucas explained how this meant there were more creatures seeking out hotspots brimming with supernatural energy and it was imperative that they find them and drain their power before the demon inside Jeremy Flint found them and regained his strength. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Keane, Kathleen Keane, Kathleen Keane, Kathleen Keane, Kathleen Keane, Kathleen Keane, Kathleen